


Advent Calendar

by Here_to_read1818



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_to_read1818/pseuds/Here_to_read1818
Summary: Advent calendars are full of surprises.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Advent Calendar

“Tobes, wake up” she hears Christen whisper.

An unintelligible grumble leaves Tobin’s mouth, head buried under a pillow, and she hears Christen chuckle at her and her reluctance to join her at the start of the day. Tobin feels her shimmy under the blankets to straddle her behind, gently kneading any knots she can find in her exposed shoulders. The massage brings out a hum of satisfaction, and Tobin knows Christen is smirking triumphantly at knowing how to get Tobin’s full attention. She feels Christen lean in closer, nibbling at her earlobe, before sharing why she’s so excited to start the day.

“Tobin, we need to open today on the advent calendar,” excitement evident in the words.

“Baby, I’m so tired…” Tobin mumbles, shifting to get onto her back so she can look at Christen. And Tobin can’t get over how good Christen looks this morning - bathed in early morning light, her eyes bright and a bit mischievous, nipples pushing through the fabric of her well loved Stanford Soccer shirt. Tobin runs her hands up and down Christen’s strong but incredibly soft thighs, hoping to convince her wife to give her a few more moments to sleep. “What if you surprise me? Let me sleep in, and you can share with me when I really wake up?” Tobin knows it’s a long shot. The whole point of this advent calendar is that they do it together, but she’s beat. Between re-inc and training and trying to stay connected to their families in different time zones, she just needs a few minutes to recharge. 

“Okay babe. You sleep as long as you need, but just cross your fingers that today isn’t one that I can just do on my own,” and with that, Christen rolls off Tobin’s hips and tucks her in before padding out of their bathroom. Tobin can’t help but roll her eyes at wife and her thinly veiled threat, but snuggles back into the plush comforter, ready for some more of that elusive sleep.

\------------------------

When Tobin finally wakes, Christen is nowhere to be found. It’s not like she can go far, the restrictions in Manchester make it difficult, but Tobin’s still concerned. She makes her way into the ensuite bathroom and finds a sticky note posted to the mirror. 

_ Had to run out and get a few things for today. _

_ Love you, C <3 _

The note leaves Tobin curious. So far each day has been relatively easy to accomplish, so she can’t help but let her mind wander trying to figure out what Christen would need to pick up. Tobin decides that whatever it is, she’s ready for the surprise. Christen’s been super into the advent calendar, wanting to reconnect as a couple, and Tobin’s not one to say no to one Mrs. Christen Heath Press. 

Tobin settles in to sketch some pieces for the next re-inc capsule and is startled when the front door opens, and Christen, bundled up in her Source beanie and massive Canada Goose jacket, appears. She’s carrying a nondescript paper bag that Tobin assumes holds whatever was needed for today’s activity. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Christen greets cheerfully. Her cheeks red from the cold Manchester weather.

“What do you have there?” Tobin nods towards the bag, trying to keep her enthusiasm under control.

“You’ll find out later, babe,” she winks, taking off her layers and heading to the bedroom with the undisclosed purchase. Tobin can’t help herself as she follows Christen into their room. She wraps her up, lifting her off the ground and gently throwing her on the bed. Tobin wrestles her til she has her pinned to the bed, bag forgotten on the ground. The look in Christen’s eyes can only be described as hungry.

“Technically, now is later, baby” Tobin husks as she licks and nips at Christen’s neck, and she’s rewarded with a small whimper and lightly bucking hips. “How do I get to fuck you today?”

Christen’s hands thread themselves through Tobin’s locks, pulling her closer, demanding a kiss that’s all tongue and very much dirty. 

Tobin pulls back slightly, out of breath, trying to regain some semblance of control. “Fuck babe, someone’s hot to trot,” she chuckles, still a bit lightheaded.

Christen’s fingers have found their way under Tobin’s t-shirt, scratching lightly at her abs, and Tobin can feel herself getting impossibly turned on. “Well,” Christen starts shyly, “I had to go to the store for today’s activity, and I may have got excited at all the different possibilities.”

“Oh yah?” 

“Maybe,” Christen responds coyly. “Babe, why don’t you take the bag into the washroom, and then we can have some fun?” 

Tobin all but falls off the bed in excitement, scrambling to grab the bag. She rushes into the bathroom, shutting the door, mentally preparing for whatever Christen bought.

With the bag placed on the vanity, Tobin takes her first look. All she can see is fabric. She reaches in, pulling it out to find what looks to be a pair of black boxer briefs, with an o-ring built in. Tobin can feel herself drooling, knowing exactly what else is in the bag. She pulls out the brand new dildo, setting it through the o-ring, and grabs the bottle of lube from the bottom of the bag. 

Walking out of the bathroom, Tobin thinks she’s prepared to fuck Christen, but she wasn’t prepared to walk in on a living, breathing wet dream. Christen is naked, leaned up against the headboard, one hand between her legs, clearly playing with herself, while the other kneads her breast, occasionally pinching and pulling at her nipple. Tobin could stand there all day watching as Christen throws her head back, eyes closed as she teases herself.

Tobin clears her throat.

“Starting without me?” she can’t help but tease.

Christen smirks, eyes still closed.

“Just getting warmed up for what I want you to do to me, stud.”

Tobin needs to pull her jaw up from off the floor. Not quite prepared for Christen to be driving this ship, but goodness, she’s so ready for it. 

She flips the cap on the lube, getting a generous amount in her hand before working it over the strap. She makes her way onto the bed, on her knees between Christen’s spread legs. Tobin’s mesmerized by Christen’s fingers rubbing what looks like light circles around her clit while randomly dropping down and pushing inside herself. Tobin’s fist is still working the strap, matching Christen’s pace.

“Fuck baby, you look so good like this,” Tobin breathes, still a bit overwhelmed, “you’ll need to warm up quite a bit if you’re gonna take this cock.” This new toy is quite a bit bigger than their strap back in Portland, an unfortunate casualty of a hasty packing job.

Christen’s eyes are hooded when she finally looks up at Tobin. Fingers still working herself over.

“I wanted to feel more of you. I wanted you to fill me,” Christen husks. “Are you telling me you never wanted a bigger cock, Toby?”

And boy does that dirty talk mixed with the one nickname only Christen’s allowed to call her get Tobin going. She pulls Christen down flat on her back, pushes her hand away from her core, and starts running the tip of the strap through her folds, mixing Christen’s arousal with the lube. She leans forward, hand on Christen’s chest, holding her down while she takes over the teasing.

“Fuck baby, if I thought you could take more I would have given it to you.”

Christen moans at the admission, chest heaving ragged breaths. She reaches up and pushes Tobin off of her and on to her back. Christen scrambles up, throwing her leg over Tobin’s hips, straddling her with the strap between them. Christen is rocking her hips, head thrown back, fingertips scratching at Tobin’s abs, causing Tobin to grab Christen’s hips to help drive her rhythm. 

“Nuh uh, babe. No touching,” Christen breathes out. She guides Tobin’s hand behind her head. Tobin flexes her arms a bit, knowing Christen is a fan. 

Tobin is transfixed when Christen raises up a bit, reaching down to grab the strap, and placing it at her entrance. Christen’s bottom lip is between her teeth, and Tobin is thanking her lucky stars for the front row seat to Christen slowly sinking down on the strap. 

Tobin laces her fingers together behind her head because she knows there’s no other way she’ll be able to keep her hands off Christen while she slowly fucks herself, using Tobin for her pleasure. 

“Chris...fuck…you look so good riding my cock,” Tobin encourages.

“God Tobin, you feel incredible,” Christen husks, hands coming up to tease and pinch her nipples again, head thrown back. 

Tobin could lay here forever. She won’t though, once Christen’s had her way, Tobin will fuck her the ways she wants to.

Tobin feels Christen’s hips speed up, just a bit, and watches her one hand thread through her hair while the other finds her clit. She’s helplessly turned on watching Christen work herself towards the edge, unintelligible mumbles and curses falling from her lips. 

“Fuck...Toby...I’m so close,” Christen whimpers.

“You can do it baby. Come for me,” Tobin all but begs. 

Tobin watches her hips become a little more erratic, and Christen is falling forward to kiss her while she falls apart on. Christen’s body spasms on top of Tobin, burying her face in her neck, and Tobin decides it’s alright to touch her now, gently rubbing her back, helping her come down from her high.

Christen mumbles into Tobin’s neck, and she can’t help but chuckle at the woman who’s collapsed on top of her.

“What was that baby?” she teases while drawing random shapes on Christen’s back.

“That was really good for a no-hands orgasm,” Christen murmurs.

“Was that the task tonight?”

“Mhm, and I thought what a great excuse to buy a new toy. I still can’t believe you forgot it,” Christen gently ribs.

“I’m choosing to ignore that,” Tobin laughs. 

She gently rolls Christen over onto her back, careful to keep the strap inside her. “But now that we’ve done that, can I have my way with you,” she asks earnestly, gently rocking her hips.

“Anything you want, Stud.”

“Well, Merry Christmas to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> When the prof gives you a deadline, you have to meet it ;)


End file.
